


One Last Time

by geegeegeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi should be protected, Akaashi's pov, Angst, For the last time, M/M, Platonic Love, let me toss to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez
Summary: "For the last time, let me toss to you." - Akaashi Keiji
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 14





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my first time writing angst, so if this work is not that good, I hope you still appreciate it. This also might be Akaashi's soliloquy about Bokuto. :)

I tried my best to stop the tears threatening to escape. I hate this. I know this'll come; in fact, I visualized this scene a lot of times in my head. Of course, even when I did, it remains difficult especially when the time I dreaded the most has come.

Today's Bokuto-san's graduation. After this mini celebration, he will be leaving the school, the team, and me. He will leave and I will attend school tomorrow, practice my tosses in the gym, with the thought he wouldn't be here. My spiker wouldn't be here. Tomorrow and the days after that, there will be no one visiting me in my classroom during breaks and asking me to eat and to study. No one convincing me to practice until I couldn't move my legs and drop.

"Aghaaashiii!" Bokuto-san called with a big smile plastered on his face.

No one to call me the way he does with his loud resounding voice. No blinding smiles to greet me in the hallways or just in any place he sees me. None anymore.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" I asked him, trying my hardest not to let my voice crack. Damn, I will surely miss him.

"Come here!" His hands full of barbeque and onigiri on the other.

I walked towards him with my mind full of unhappy thoughts. I want to convince myself to be happy today. I want this day to be filled with happy memories. Just that. But no matter how much I think about it, it just doesn't work. I can't help but think about how tomorrow and the following days will be without him. I was attached, deeply and utterly.

In this very moment, my complaints are not needed; I have no choice but to enjoy. I need to be happy for Bokuto-san because I can see how happy he is. He's joyously laughing with Konoha-san and Komi-san, talking about the past years they've been together. I need to make the most out of this day; creating happy memories that'll certainly be cherished and letting Bokuto-san go—not that I can stop him—with no regrets. At least, letting him go whilst finally accepting that tomorrow, he will be gone.

_later_

Bokuto-san and I are silently packing our things after the last practice we had with the team. They had left already and only Bokuto-san and I remained in the gym. Surprisingly, he is quiet, quietly getting his things from his locker and placing them in his bag.

I'm nervous, but I need to ask him 'this' if I really want to let him leave with I, not having any regrets.

"Aghaaashiii, let's go." He spoke with a weird voice, though I'm sensing melancholy in the lilt of his voice.

Bokuto-san has a look on his face with a cross of contentment and sadness. I can't bring myself to tell him it is fine especially because he loved this gym more than anything else; this gym was his beloved abode, his sanctuary, and to simplify it, his second home. The home which helped him hone both his talent and skill in what he loved the most—volleyball.

With that look on his face, I willed myself with everything I had to ask him what I wanted.

"Bokuto-san, do you want to hit my tosses?"

_For the last time_... I wanted to add that last phrase, but I don’t want that cold feeling in my stomach to resurface.

To my surprise, Bokuto-san looked like he was revived. His eyes shone and a very familiar smile was again seen.

"Aghaaashiii, I love to!" He answered almost immediately. "Aghaaashiii, I was meaning to ask you that, but I don't want to tire you before leaving."

Now, that was uncalled for, just like that, I felt a surge of happiness creeping into my chest, yet I also felt broken knowing this is the last.

_later_

_For the last time Bokuto-san, let me toss to you._

"Bokuto-san, all yours!"

This may be the best moment, no. This is definitely the best moment. Bokuto-san is right in front of my very eyes, stopped in mid-air with the form I very much adored, spiking my toss.

This is it. I am contented for this is the only thing I can do. I want to give him the best tosses I can ever give, the easiest toss to hit for the star in front of me.

Even without winning Nationals, I want to tell him he is and will always be the best. He was a great ordinary ace for hanging on and fighting with all he had until the very end.

"Ahh, Aghaaashiii!" Bokuto-san suddenly spoke. My last practice with him ended minutes ago and now we were lying on our backs, eyes up looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

He looked at me, eyes as if looking straight at my soul, his blinding smile present and his face displaying a look of contentment. He said those words straightforwardly and if I say that those words didn't make a great impact on me, I will be lying.

With those words, he made me feel I am the best. With those words, he made me feel contented. With those words, he made me so happy to the point where I thought I could never be happier.

"Your tosses are the best, Akaashi!"

It's exactly 2:17 in the morning, yet I still hear those words reverberating inside my head. I didn't even notice how he pronounced my name correctly for the first and probably the last, when he said those great impactful words.

In this very miserable moment, all I can do is pathetically cry soaking my pillows with bitter tears. But, at least, I got what I wanted: toss to Bokuto-san, one last time. I have no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying my best to improve my writing so next time I'll probably write another angst. Well, probably. :)


End file.
